The Novice
by Evax40
Summary: life can be hard for a novice especially on a mission.    This is a short story i made for English about my OC on a mission.


**_This is just a random story i made up about an Oc novice becoming and assassin by completing a mission_**

I own nothing sept my OC

Hot, Scratchy, Suffocation. These would be the words to describe the air rushing by as I ran. Side stepping the arrows shot at me, I turned, dashing to my left, and Jumping over the 6 foot drop to the ally below. Rolling as I land on the roof to stop from sliding, along with helping to take pressure off my injured leg. Dashing forward around the alcove, to provide cover and time for me to reach the post connecting the next few buildings. As the gourds made it to my previous spot all traces of my presents gone as if I had never even been there.

Looking down from my perch on the top of the church I could see the whole city. Sadly the city is far from what it once was, now that the Templers roam the city streets. Unfortunately with the Templers numbers increasing in the major cities, missions are becoming more difficult for the Brotherhood. Being an assassin is not easy when our enemy far out numbers you. The cities warning bells have been constantly ringing, alerting every one of our presents, even now 30 minutes after being discovered, the gourdies, civilians and even Templers are buzzing. Rising from my perch, I perform a Leap of Faith, falling in to a cart of hay below. Between the poor district and the Middle class district there are buildings with merchants, Bankers, Doctors important or well known people? Some where along this area is the Assassins Bureau a place for the injured, lost or thows that needs information from our fellow Assassin's? Approaching the sky entrance from the roofs, I quickly survey the area. Seeing that no one is paying attention, I make my way over the last three roofs. Jumping in, landing in fount of the mound of sitting cushions. The moment my feet hit the floor, the Dia of the Bureau immerged from the other room. "I see you have managed to cause a commotion again." "For give me, I could no get my target alone. And I was given away by a gourd." Fully standing, I approached the desk the Dia no sat at." Do not worry boy, I will have news of his location soon enough. Although I would think you would be able to easily do a public assassination." Dismissing his making tone with a sight, I started to remove my robes to clean my wounds.

Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Shu, I ma currently on my last mission that will prove if I am worthy to be am Master Assassin. My mission was the public assassination of a Templer arms dealer named, Almena Abdul Shabar. His trickery and Nobility is well known, which makes a problem for the Brotherhood. He is also one of the top informative in the in the Templer ranks, which will make this task different, espetully now he's awere of his fate. As I finished stitching up a wound on my arm and re-dressing,  
I looked up to see the sky. "It's getting late Shu, may be you should rest and pursue your mission at a latter time." Turing as he spoke the Dia handed me my some bread and dry meat. "I will take you up on your offer, but only for a few nights. I must strike while his guards are tired and unexpecting." Chuckling at the old Dai's expression, I turned to the cushions to rest.

~ 4 days later~

Standing on a side beam on the 3rd story wall surrounding Aleman's home, I surveyed my surroundings and located the armed guards outside. Sticking to the shadows I creped up behind two guards close to the entrance, four in all. Darting for word deploying my two hidden blades on my wrist, I rammed them in to the two guard's necks, killing them instantly. The other two turned at the sound of there comrades lifeless body's hitting the floor. The other two turned at the sound of there comrades lifeless body's hitting the floor. As they charged swords drown, I quickly flung two of my throwing knifes imbedding them in there chests. After retrieving the knives, I silently made my way thought the house taking out guards and keeping out of the sight of the house slaves. Coming up the fifth floor stairs, I peered around the corner. Three guards stood in front of shabar's private study, two are stationed there on each side of the door, the other looked at thow he was passing by and stopped for a chat. Sliding my hand into my side pouch retracting two shrurikun, stepping out around the corner slightly and quietly moving in position. A quick flick of the wrist my shrurikun flying hitting it's targets. My shrurikun hit the two guards at the door, suppressing the third. Before he could react I shoved him to the wall, extracting a blade ready to strike, however before the blade was more then two inches from his throat, I stopped. This one did not deserve to dir because he is a mere boy no older then 15, quivering in fear for his life. As our gaze meet, I lowered my weapon. Before he could speak I hit a pressure point in his neck, rendering him unconscious. I could not have him alerting the others. Stepping up to the study door I could hear Shabar passing, muttering to him self. Pushing the door open I steped in. Shabar was facing the balcony out looking the city. "Ah. Ceil tell me what news on my shipment." Shabar turned to hear a replay but got none, none but my blade to his throat. Fear shot through every part of his body, turning pale and sweaty he started to plead. "Pleas assassin spare me and I shall pay you, no I shall pay you triple your amount on my head just pleas spare me!" Stepping forward to cut off his retreat," your time has come Shabar." At this I plunged my sword into his neck using little strength, slicing to the left severing his spine and the flesh, ripping and tearing. Blood gashed out like a waterfall to the floor spreading out, tainting anything in its path. Shaba's body collapsed in a heap on the ruby red floor. A sickinng gargaling sound was heard as his lungs tried to draw air, his heart beating faster from fear. My mission was complete, bending down I acquired a white feather, dipping it in his blood. This is proof of my kill. Rising to my feet, Dashing to the balcony and taking to the roofs, heading back to the Bureau. Upon arrival the old Dai smiled at me as I held the feather out to hi. He took it and replied "welcome to the Brotherhood, Master Assassin."


End file.
